Warriors: Blazeclan's Prophecy Book 1: Friendship
by Stealthstep
Summary: When Wolfstar, leader of Blazeclan receives a prophecy no one understands 2 warriors must embark on a quest to find out the truth behind the Prophecy. Stealthstep and Spiderfang must make a truce and become friends to figure out the truth. Review :)
1. Prologue

Warriors

Alliances

Blazeclan

Leader: Wolfstar-Dark grey tom with huge fangs

Deputy: Oakfang- dark ginger tom

Medicine cat: Juniperleaf- dark red she-cat with juniper juice stained on her paws

Warriors

Fireblaze- Bright red tom with amber eyes and orange specks in pelt

Brambletail- Brown tom with black stripes (Mentor to Leafpaw)

Lizardeye- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Lionshade- Yellow tom with black stripes (mentor to Owlpaw)

Stealthstep- Black and gray tom with brown paws

Beepath- light grey she-cat with black stripes running down her back

Foxheart- Reddish tom with stormy eyes

Brightbelly- white bellied she-cat with light blue eyes (Mentor to Spottedpaw)

Apprentices

Leafpaw-Brown she-cat with white paws

Owlpaw- Brown molted pelt with long whiskers

Spottedpaw-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens

Swiftshine- golden she-cat (kits: Dawnkit and Mousekit)

Tawnyspots- tortoiseshell she-cat (kits: Poppykit, hazelkit, and dustkit)

Elders

Stonepelt- Grey tom with one blind eye

Scarletface-She-cat with a light reddish face and ginger body

Brindleflower- brindle pelt and missing a hind paw from a border fight

Pineclan

Leader: Pinestar

Deputy: Grasswhisker- Long-furred brown she-cat with dark green eyes and feathery-like whiskers.

Medicine Cat- Raincloud Tiny white she-cat with pale grayish-silver dapples and dark gray underbelly and tail tip

Warriors

Echoheart- Dark she-cat with green eyes (Mentor to Sootpaw)

Cedarfur-black and brown mottled tom

Tigerstorm- Brown tom with grey stripes and amber eyes

Hawktalon- dark brown tabby tom with long sharp claws (Mentor to Bluepaw)

Sparrowclaw- grey tom with a white underbelly

Apprentices

Bluepaw- Light grey she-cat

Sootpaw- Black tom

Queens

Featherfur- She-cat with feather like fur

Elders

Redear- tom with dark red ears and orange pelt

Rainclan

Leader- Otterstar

Deputy- Icestorm

Medicine Cat- Jayfrost

Warriors

Dovepelt- white she-cat

Pikeface- dark grey tom with a long muzzle

Waterfoot- Brown she-cat that has grey paws

Beetlepelt- brown tom

Dappletail- light brown she-cat with spotted tail

Apprentices

Birchpaw- pale yellow tom

Mosspaw- grey she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Splashfur- Pale grey she-cat with white spots on her lower pelt (kits: Fernkit and Mintkit)

Elders

Mudtooth- tom with brown odd brown teeth

Darkclan

Leader- Shadestar- Dark grey tom

Deputy- Sharptooth- black and white tom with huge sharp teeth

Medicine Cat- Whisperpool- small white she-cat

Warriors

Patchpelt- Black and white tom patches everywhere

Spiderfang- small grey tom (Mentor to Shrewpaw)

Swiftshadow- light grey she-cat

Voleclaw-brown tom with grey tuffs everywhere

Apprentices

Shrewpaw-light brown tom

Queens

Sorrelcloud- Light grey she-cat (Expecting kits)

Elders

Longear- Dark grey tom with extremely huge ears

Cats outside of a clan

Ginger- reddish brown she-cat

Oscar- White tom

Prologue

Several cats circled around a small pond. A light orange she-cat stood up.

"I guess I'll start, we must tell Wolfstar the prophecy," She said

"Emberstar we can't tell anyone yet. The time isn't right," a huge tabby tom mewed.

"Forget about time Flarelight! The time for change is coming, and the leaders must be ready!" Emberstar growled.

The tom growled but said nothing more. All of the cats gazed at Emberstar. A small tortoiseshell she-cat stood up.

"Do we even know the full prophecy yet?" the she-cat asked.

"Yes, _Steps must be taken before peace comes_, the only thing is that we don't know what it means," Emberstar told everyone.

"Ok enough it is time. Emberstar go tell Wolfstar," a light grey tom said and left without saying anything else.

All of the cats except for Emberstar left.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stealthstep yawned and started to stretch in the morning sunlight. He went over to check the fresh-kill pile. It was stocked today. He picked up a plump mouse and carried it over to the nursery. Stealthstep set the fresh-kill next to his mate, Swiftshine. Swiftshine clenched the prey in her jaw and carried to her kits, Dawnkit and Mousekit. They tackled the prey as if they just caught it themselves._ Mrrrw _Swiftshine and Stealthstep purred together. Stealthstep and Swiftshine started to Share Tongues outside the nursery. They watched several cats come out of their dens, and towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Good morning Stealthstep, Swiftshine," a dark grey cat called.

"Morning Wolfstar," Stealthstep called back.

"Oakfang come her," Wolfstar meowed and walked into his den."

"I wonder what that's about," Swiftshine pondered.

"Probably just organizing things," Stealthstep mewed wondering if everything was fine.

When Oakfang padded out Stealthstep ran up to him. After some time Stealthstep turned to him.

"Do you have any patrols I could go on?" Stealthstep asked.

"Not right now, Wolfstar has something to share with the clan," Oakfang replied.

Stealthstep stopped. What's happening? Maybe something is up. Stealthstep thought for a second and walked towards the Highshelf, which is a pile of rocks that jut up and slant far enough so a cat can stand comfortably. When Stealthstep sat next to a pile of brambles Wolfstar came out and went to the Highshelf.

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the Highshelf," Wolfstar called the custom call to gather the clan.

Since Stealthstep was already there he just continued to look up. He only looked away when he saw his kits leaping his way. Stealthstep smiled and paid attention to Wolfstar.

"I have news from Moonclan about a new prophecy in the making," Wolfstar began.

"What is it?" Someone called from behind a group of cats. Stealthstep recognized her as Lizardeye.

"The prophecy doesn't seem alarming, but knowing Moonclan it could be bad," Wolfstar paused and recited the prophecy "_Steps must be taken before peace comes_."

"What does that mean before peace comes!" a bright red tom asked.

"Fireblaze, I have consulted both Moonclan and Juniperleaf. We are not sure. All I know is that trouble is coming, and we must prepare for it. That is all for now, enjoy your day," Wolfstar finished and crossed the clearing to Juniperleaf's den.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stealthstep walked to his den thinking about what Wolfstar just said. _Steps must be taken before there is peace_. That doesn't make since, everything has been peaceful between the clans since the last major battle. Stealthstep walked to his nest in the warriors den. He stretched and lay down

"Hey Stealthstep wake up, you are leading a hunting patrol," Oakfang meowed loud enough to wake him up.

Stealthstep got up and bounded towards the camps entrance. On his way he called to a few people to come with him, Brambletail, Foxheart, and Brightbelly. They all leaped out and went to the best parts for prey. Brambletail stopped and crouched down stalking something. Stealthstep looked over and saw a mouse running along some leaves. Brightbelly got down real low so prey doesn't see her belly until it's too late. Foxheart kept going looking for a vole, which is his favorite. Stealthstep continued also. Stealthstep heard some leaves moving, and he looked over and tasted the air, squirrel. He crouched low and stalked it. The squirrel stopped. That was the perfect time. Stealthstep leaped at it and bit its next, killing it instantly. Stealthstep buried the prey under some dirt and continued on.

Once they had enough prey for the clan all of the cats went back to camp. They deposited it into the fresh-kill pile.

Stealthstep took his share of the prey, and grabbed some for Swiftshine and the kits while he was at it. _They're almost 6 moons_. Stealthstep thought proudly of his kits. He saw that Swiftshine was sleeping so he decided best not to wake her. He turned around to put the prey back. Then he heard someone behind him.

"I could love that rabbit Stealthstep," Tawnyspots called to him with a hint of amusement.

Stealthstep let out a small _mrrrow_, and turned around. He set the rabbit down in between Tawnyspots and her kits Poppykit, Hazelkit, and Dustkit. The kits tackled the fresh-kill while Tawnyspots started nudging them off. Stealthstep heard them call a thank you, but he wasn't paying too much attention to respond. Stealthstep decided to get some sleep. HE went to his nest and went feel asleep.

Stealthstep woke up suddenly to a lot of yowls and someone yelling "Darkclan is invading!"

He got up in an instant and charged out of the warriors den. He saw his clanmates running out of the bramble and thorn covered entrance. He looked to see if the nursery was guards, and saw Lizardeye and Beepath fighting off Spiderfang close to the entrance. Stealthstep saw that they could handle the one invader, and rushed out to help his clan in the forest.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stealthstep pushed through the brambles and got ready to fight. 2 cats jumped him. Stealthstep nipped one in the tail, while the other one batted him in the face. The three of them wrestled around for a bit. Oakfang came up to help Stealthstep both of them attack the invaders. Oakfang bit one in the back paw. The cat yowled and ran away. Stealthstep jumped on the other cat and scratched her belly. Stealthstep jumped off and the she-cat ran away. Oakfang ran after another cat. Stealthstep looked around to see if anyone was in trouble. He saw all of the rest of the Darkclan cats running. When they were all gone the ground was covered in blood. Stealthstep saw a limped body on the ground. He ran over to it. Stealthstep eyes widened the body was Wolfstars. The rest of his clan gathered around him. Everyone's eyes widened to see a small shadow go from Wolfstars body.

"He's losing a life," Juniperleaf whispered behind Stealthstep, "That's his 8th one."

Stealthstep turned around "His last life!" he yelled.

"This can't be," Oakfang whispered.

"Oakfang we must leave soon to get the Moonrock before moon high," Juniperleaf told him.

"Alright, but first thing is to get Wolfstar's body to camp. Brightbelly and Lionshade bring his body back with us.

When they got back to camp Lionshade set the body down. Juniperleaf came over to examine the still warm body. Juniperleaf gasped when she saw 2 small fangs in Wolfstar's muzzle.

"Spider fangs?" Juniperleaf questioned then paused for a moment, "This must be a sign from Moonclan about the prophecy."


End file.
